


Slayers

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not the first Slayer he has had the pleasure of meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayers

 

I duck the punch thrown at me and retaliate with a spinning kick that hits Angelus directly in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. I’m breathing hard. He’s strong, stronger then any other vampire I have faced.

And I can’t kill him.

Angelus rushes me again and I step to the side quickly, he’s fast and turns almost instantly, this time his fist connects with my shoulder. I hear a snap and cry out as I stumble to the side. I glance up and find him watching me with those piercing black orbs, a smirk on his face. I scowl at him.

“I thought Spike was the one into slayers?” I hiss  
He laughs. “You know nothing about me Buff.” He smirks. “The soul you knew is gone, and it’s never coming back.” He looks me up and down. “I never did thank you for that, did I...” he muses quietly to himself.

I glare at him. “You just seem like the type of vamp who is more into the sneaking and less with the fighting,” I say honestly. I’m stalling, but my shoulder is broken and if I’m going to get out of this alive I need to pace myself. In other words wait until he starts talking and then run like hell.

He chuckles softly; I’ve amused him, Damn. “Well… yeah I admit, I like to take it slow,” he tells me with a smirk, looking me up and down. “But that doesn’t mean I hate the fight, or that Spike is the only one who has killed himself a Slayer.”

He grins, and again the realization that this is not Angel hits me like a ton of bricks. I feel like crying and quickly blink the tears away. “What do you mean?” I ask confused, “you haven’t killed any Slayers.”

“Haven’t I?” his voice is like steel. He’s angry, his moods shift to quickly for me to keep up. It scares me.

“No.” I say, with conviction. “Giles looked, we all did after…” I pause to gather my thoughts. “There is no mention of you killing any Slayers in the diaries,” I continue.

He has that annoying half smile on his face again, the one that say’s _I know something you don’t_ and it’s driving me crazy. “No…well… there wouldn’t be, would there,” he says.

A feeling of dread creeps up my spine with his words. Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this, at all. “Why?” I ask him softly.

He smirks. “Because I killed the Watchers first.”

My blood freezes, my breath catches in my throat. “What?” I croak, my voice breaking.

He laughs and walks a few steps away to lean casually against a tombstone. “It’s a funny thing really,” he tells me, “but the first thing a Slayer learns is that any family and friends are targets. It’s better to give them up and keep them safe.” He stares at me with those soulless eyes of his, I flinch.

“Good theory on paper, not really good in practice… you see, without her friends and family her Watcher is her only connection to this world,” he continues.

He smiles then and it’s the smile of a demon, a devil, one who revels in the destruction he causes. “What happens when the watcher is gone?” he asks quietly. “Her world is shattered, her hopes lost. Some of them didn’t even put up a fight. Broken from the inside it was almost too easy to kill them.”

I know he has more to say. He’s staring at me, his eyes looking into my soul. Then he opens his mouth and I brace myself for the impact his words will have.

“When I torture him do you think your Watcher will scream…or beg?” he asks me thoughtfully.

That was the final straw; despite my shattered shoulder I rush him, hoping to tackle him to the ground. But he anticipates my reaction, steps out of the way, grabs me around the waist as I rush past and flips me over so I land flat on my back.

I groan and blink spots from my eyes as I look up into the handsome face of the man I loved. But it’s Angelus who is the one that smiles down at me.

“I will enjoy breaking you, and your Watcher, little Slayer,” he tells me softly before he turns and walks away, leaving me lying broken on the grass.

 


End file.
